La venganza de Colagusano
by bellarosas13
Summary: Colagusano se siente cansado de ser tratado como alimaña, piensa que tiene los mismos derechos que Bellatrix, Lucius o Rodolphus de sentarse a la mesa o platicar maniobras de guerra con el lord.  Decide actuar por cuenta propia, planeará algo...divertido
1. Halloween

A ese ser insignificante y feo, al que todos llamaban Colagusano, se le había agotado la paciencia.

Era objeto de burlas y de maltratos por parte de los mortífagos del señor tenebroso, el cual no tenía ni el mínimo interés de defenderlo.

Sentía un gran rencor hacia todos ellos, Lucius, Bellatrix, Narcisa, Snape, Rodolphus y hasta el mismísimo señor oscuro.

Solitario en la cocina, Colagusano sintió que alguien abría la puerta

-¿Tienes todo pronto?-Preguntó Narcisa

-Si señora-Le respondió este mientras agachaba la cabeza, se encogía de hombros y juntaba sus puntiagudas manos como roedor.

-Mas te vale que todo salga bien, en una hora comenzamos la cena.-Le amenazaba esta mientras le apuntaba con el dedo y se marchaba, dejándolo otra vez solo.

-Todo pronto, todo pronto- Repetía en modo de burla, mientras terminaba de decorar unos pasteles y de sacar la comida del horno.

¿Qué pasaba? Era Halloween! El día favorito de los mortífagos, por eso tanto alboroto, dedicación, nerviosismo y fervor.

-Colagusano ¿Tienes todo pronto?- Preguntaban desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras la abrían otra vez.

-Sssssssiiiiiiiiii-Respondía este.

Esta vez el que entró fue Lucius preguntando

-¿Has dejado mi disfraz en mi dormitorio como te lo ordené?-

-Si, cada disfraz de cada persona en la habitación correspondiente.-Respondió rápidamente y como echándolo de allí.

Efectivamente, así era, Lucius subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y encontró arriba de su cama el disfraz.

Cada mortífago se disfrazó de algo, esto era una tradición, el que no se disfrazaba no cenaba ni celebraba Halloween.

Colagusano acomodó la cena en la mesa del gran comedor decorada para la ocasión y se retiró hacia la cocina, ya que este no estaba invitado.

El primero en bajar fue Voldemort, disfrazado de prisionero de Azcaban., con una tunica a rayas monocromáticas.

El segundo fue Rodolphus, disfrazado de vampiro, con un traje negro de piel, maquillaje blanco y los sangrientos colmillos.

El tercero fue Snape, disfrazado de zombie, con maquillaje color verde y el pelo despeinado.

El cuarto fue Lucius, disfrazado de fantasma, todo de blanco, tunica y maquillaje.

Los hombres se sentaron a esperar a las damas, que comúnmente tardaban siempre más de la cuenta.

A los 30 minutos, más o menos, bajaron las 2 mujeres juntas.

Bellatrix se había disfrazado de diabla, con un body pegado al cuerpo de color rojo, (como el de Britney Spears pero con un sensual escote), además tenía puesto unos cuernos en la cabeza y un tridente en la mano.

Narcisa se disfrazó de vampiresa, al igual que Rodolphus, todos pensaban que las parejas iban iguales, pero no, fue mera coincidencia.

Los cuatro hombres miraban a las 2 mortífagas que bajaban por las escaleras, mientras largaban litros de baba por la boca.

-La verdad es que este año se superaron-Dijo Voldemort en forma de forma inocente.

Narcisa se puso colorada y no le contestó, pero Bella si, ya que como todos sabrán a Bella le gusta su señor oscuro.

-Gracias mi señor-, se lo dijo con tanta emoción que los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos casi como si fuera a llorar.

A continuación de los piropos y halagos que se hacían unos a otros por sus disfraces

, procedieron a tomar asiento en la mesa para cenar.


	2. Poción Multijugos

-Colagusano-Gritó Voldemort ya que el otro estaba en la cocina y quizás no lo oiría.

-¿Si mi señor?-Le preguntó al llegar junto a el.

-Trae el vino, inútil de pacotilla.-Le ordenó casi enojado.

-Claro mi señor en seguida- Le contestó retirándose con la cabeza gacha hacia la cocina.

-El vino…el vino….el vino… ¿Dónde está el maldito vino?-Se preguntaba mientras lo buscaba revolviendo toda la cocina.

Entre algunos cajones de madera junto al refrigerador, encontró dos botellas, una de ellas era un vino y la otra era una botella de poción multujugos.

De repente, como un veloz relámpago, llegó a su cabeza la descabellada idea de servirle a esos desagradecidos mortífago esa poción en vez del vino.

Necesitaba lo mas rápidamente un par de cabellos, caminó sigiloso hacia las escaleras para que nadie sospechara, subió y recorrió todas las recámaras para buscarlos.

Regresó a la cocina con el mismo con el que salió, con los mechones en la mano.

Colocó cada uno en una copa diferente, les vertió el contenido de la botella, revolvió, los puso en una bandeja y los llevó a la mesa.

-Ya era hora que llegaras con las copas sequerosa escoria-Le dijo Bellatrix de forma burlona.

Naturalmente Colagusano le hubiera contestado, pero se iba satisfecho con lo que iba a hacer, esbozó una sonrisa por lo bajo y regresó a la cocina a esperar para ver que sucedería.

-Salud-Se escucho desde la cocina, al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta de que eso no era vino.

Lo único que no pudo hacer ese hombre allí metido, fue parar de reír exageradamente casi sin parar.

-Se la han tomado, se la han tomado-Decía mientras tanto.

Una vez que logró aguantar esas ganas de reír, asomó el hocico por la puerta e intentó escuchar que pasaba.

-¿Nadie le sintió un gusto raro al vino?-Preguntó Snape casi tosiendo.

-No , cof cof cof- trató de responderle Rodolphus tosiendo.

De un momento a otro todos los allí presentes comenzaron a toser de manera brusca y sin poder parar.

-Maldito Colagusano-Trató de decir Narcisa, pero no pudo.

20 Minutos fue lo que duró el ataque de tos de los mortífagos,

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Voldemort

-Nos envenenó-Gritaba Bella asustada.

-No, de seguro es que está viejo.-Decía Lucius.

-No seas tonto Lucius, el vino es así-Le respondía Snape.

-Tranquilos todos-Volvió a repetir Voldemort.

-HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA-De repente, Narcisa, vio algo raro en su marido, gritó asustada y se cubrió la cara.

-Ya se lo que nos dio Colagusano, efectivamente esto no era vino, pero tampoco veneno. ¿Saben lo que nos dio a beber?, un poco de poción multijugos.


	3. Transformaciones

La escena era muy perturbadora.

A Lucius se le estaba oscureciendo.

Narcissa gritaba descontrolada por su marido y porque a ella le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Bella estaba reventando el body, estaba creciendo, debía encontrar alguna cortina o mantel para taparse.

Rodolphus calló de espaldas con silla y todo, estaba aterrado.

Snape estaba quieto en su silla sin mostrar ninguna gestualidad en la cara, cuando todo su cabello negro azabache calló sobre su regazo.

Pasó su mano por la cabeza, en el momento que la notó calva, se levantó gritando como damisela en peligro y salió corriendo hacia cualquier dirección.

Voldemort se mantuvo calmado frente a todos.

Pero eso no lo impidió abrir los ojos al ver que su pecho comenzaba a inflarse y que le estaba creciendo pelo rubio.

Tubo que usar el listón de la silla de cinturón, porque estaba perdiendo su capa con su nueva cintura delgada.

Obviamente, Colagusano se las arregló para salir huyendo de debajo de la mesa entre toda la confusión.

Durante casi 6 o 7 minutos se escucharon gritos, alaridos, caídas, golpes y hasta respiraciones fatigadas.

-Vengan todos aquí de inmediato-Ordenó Voldemort, quien tenía la apariencia de Narcissa.

Por todas las puertas fueron apareciendo todos, menos Rodolphus que se estaba despertando de su desmayo al lado de la mesa.

Voldemort miraba inquieto a todos sus mortífagos.

-¿Quién es quien?-Preguntó.

-Mi señor yo soy Narcissa.-La mujer tenía la apariencia de Rodolphus.

-Amo yo soy Lucius.-El tenía la apariencia de Bellatrix

-Yo soy Snape.-El tenía la apariencia del mismísimo Lord.

-Yo soy Rodolphus.- Se había transformado en Lucius

-Mi señor yo soy Bella.-Jadeó la pobre, que estaba envuelta en estropajos rojos y una cortina verde arrancada de la sala de reuniones tenía la apariencia de Snape.-

Había preocupación en el aire.

-Muy bien, no se alarmen, esto no durará mas de 2 horas.-

-Por mi está bien-Exclamó Lucius extendiendo con su dedo índice izquierdo el cuello de su túnica, para ver los atributos que le habían crecido.

-Que ni se te ocurra-Le gritó Bellatrix alcanzando a golpearle la mano antes de que viera algo.

-Ya veo que así no podemos estar, lo mejor es que dejemos todo para el año que viene y nos vallamos a dormir.-

-Si va a ser lo mejor.- Comenzaron a contestar todos en coro.

Luego, se marcharon todos a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	4. ¿A dormir?

BELLATRIX

La primera en subir fue Bellatrix, agarrando como podía la cortina que la vestía.

Entró en su habitación, echó una mirada al espejo de su baño que le reflejó su peor pesadilla.

Ella en el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

Se retiró la cortina verde y con mucho cuidado comenzó a quitarse los retazos rojos que antes formaban su sensual body.

Con mucho cuidado y asco de no tocar el equipamiento extra que ahora había entre sus piernas.

Como pudo lo hizo, se puso unas bragas, un camisón negro largo y se acostó en su cama a esperar a su marido.

LUCIUS.

El rubio seguía intrigado por ver le cuerpo de su cuñada Bella.

Subió rápido las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Supuestamente a "cambiarse y a acostarse".

SNAPE.

Con cara sin expresión alguna, como la que tiene siempre, se dirigió al segundo piso a acostarse y dormirse sin pensar demasiado en lo sucedido.

RODOLPHUS.

Detrás de Snape subió Rodolphus.

Entró en el cuarto, se quitó su capa, la colgó en el perchero marrón ocre a un lado de la puerta del baño y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Llegando a los últimos, escuchó un chillido femenino conocido que venía de la cama.

-¿Lucius?-

-No amor soy yo- Respondió dando se vuelta para ver a su mujer-Aaaaaaaaaaaa-Gritó agudamente.

Estaba mirando a Snape acostado en su propia cama.

-Cálmate Roddy soy yo.-Dijo parándose al lado de la cama.

Bellatrix trató de calmarlo.

Pero para el ahora rubio, esa imagen era muy perturbadora y siniestra.

Estaba mirando a su compañero mortífago con… ¿un camisón puesto?

-Creo que esto no va a resultar, mejor me voy abajo hasta que se pase todo este menjurje.-Habló Rodolphus.

-No, deja, ya me voy yo, no te preocupes.- Se apresuró Bellatrix.

-Bueno-

Y la morocha salió sigilosa de su recámara.

NARCISSA.

Estaba entrando a su cuarto, cuando vio a Lucius con uno de sus vestidos de gala puestos.

-Lucius.-Gritó.

-¿Qué?-Respondió este haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Me tente.-Respondió inocentemente el "morocho".

-Ya sácate eso y ven a acostarte.-

-Si mi amor.-Y el hombre entró al baño a cambiarse.

Narcisa se sacó su disfraz, también casi destrozado por el crecimiento corporal, se puso su camisón verde esmeralda y se acostó.

Lucius salió del baño y se dirigió a acostarse en su cama.

-A, no, o te giras para allá o me voy al sillón.-Reprochó el hombre, que no quería ver la nueva apariencia de su mujer.

-Bueno, dale que esta vacío-Respondió divertida la mujer.-

A ella le parecía una tontería todo esto, porque…después de todo era ella no Rodolphus.

-Mejor me voy para abajo, un rato.-

-Bueno, yo en un rato bajo también, déjame encontrar primero un par de tus pantuflas, porque con las canoas de Rodolphus las mías me quedan solo en la nariz.-

VOLDEMORT.

El no hizo nada, se quedó en el comedor meditando, metido en sus pensamientos y también esperando a ver si veía a Col agusano para agarrarlo de los pelos y a las patadas.

Este capitulo lo hice asi para evitar confuciones !


End file.
